Never Ending Love
by imapunyasian
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular poeple in Tokyo High. Syaoran thinks girls are dumb. Sakura tries to prove him wrong. They make a bet. But after the bet they might find out something about themselves.
1. introduction

Ch 1 Introduction  
  
Sakura and Syaoran are the most popular people in Tokyo High. Almost everyone thinks they look good together. The only problem is that they hate each other.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto is a senior and she is the captain of the cheerleading squad, the top player in girls' basketball, swimming, volleyball, cross-country, and gymnastics. She takes martial arts as a hobby and started when she was 5 years old. By now Sakura is an expert at it. She's in drama and in the Chorus Club. Sakura gets straight A's and is one of the top students in the school. When it comes to school and grades she can be very serious but besides that she's usually happy and energetic. Sakura has a dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, who works as an archeologist and is now at Egypt studying some pyramids. Her mother died when she was 3 years old. She has a brother, Toya Kinomoto, who is a junior in Harvard University, which is all the way at America. Sakura is usually home alone, but she knows how to take care of herself. She's really nice, perky, and competitive but if she hears or sees anything that she doesn't approve she can get really angry. Sakura has auburn colored hair that goes down to her shoulders and emerald eyes with a beautiful body. Her favorite color is pink. She's a model for Tomoyo Daidouji's, Sakura's best friend, fashion company.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is a famous fashion designer and is very rich. Her mother works in a successful toy company and makes a lot of money. She has light black colored hair that goes down to her waist and light blue eyes. Her favorite color is blue. Tomoyo's also in the Chorus Club and does swimming, volleyball, basketball, cross-country, gymnastics, and cheerleading. She's in the Film Club hoping that she could one day become a famous director. She also does martial arts with Sakura, but started when she was 6. Tomoyo plays the guitar, clarinet, and the drums. Sakura and Tomoyo were deciding to have a band. Sakura can play the piano, violin, clarinet, and the guitar. If they were to have a band Sakura would be vocalist and guitarist. Tomoyo would also be the vocalist but also the drummer. They would call their band The Blossoms, but they never had the time to start one and they need one more person who could play as the pianist. Syaoran Li is also a senior, in drama, and is the main player for boys' soccer, basketball, swimming, football, and cross-country. He does martial arts at home for 2 hours everyday and he's better than Sakura. Syaoran started when he was 3 years old. Syaoran is very popular with the girls. He has messy chestnut hair, deep brown eyes, and a muscular body. His favorite color is green. Syaoran also gets straight A's and is one of the top students in the school. His mom and 4 sisters live in Hong Kong and are very famous for their clan. The Li clan leader would soon be Syaoran. He is always frowning and rarely ever smiles. Syaoran's very secretive and thinks all girls are dumb. His best friend is Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
Eriol has blue eyes and hair and wears glasses. His favorite color is also blue. He is also one of the top players in boys' soccer, football, cross-country, basketball, and swimming. Eriol is always smiling, but could be serious sometimes. Syaoran usually thinks of him as an unusual and mysterious person.  
  
Syaoran also has a cousin, Meilin Rei. She hangs around with Syaoran all the time and is pretty popular, but not as popular as Sakura. Meilin is also a senior and she's one of the top players in girls' basketball, swimming, volleyball, cross-country, and gymnastics. She also did martial arts with Syaoran when she was 4 years old. Even though Meilin started martial arts before Sakura did, Sakura is still better at it than Meilin. She has black hair that goes down to her waist and she ties them just like the anime version. Her eyes are red and her favorite color is red. She's very competitive, short-tempered, but she could be nice if she wanted to, and she sometimes jumps into conclusions.  
  
Schedule for Classes: Sakura: 1: Math, 2: PE, 3: English, 4: Drama, 5: History, 6: Science  
  
Tomoyo: 1: Math, 2: PE, 3: History, 4: Drama, 5: English, 6: Science  
  
Syaoran: 1: Math, 2: PE, 3: English, 4: Drama, 5: Science, 6: History  
  
Eriol: 1: English, 2: PE, 3: Math, 4: Drama, 5: Science, 6: History  
  
Meilin: 1: English, 2: PE, 3: Science, 4: Drama, 5: History, 6: Math Girls' basketball- Mon.-Thurs. Boys' Basketball- Mon.-Thurs. Girls' swimming- Tues. & Thurs. Boys' Swimming- Mon. & Wed. Girls' volleyball- Wed. Boys' Soccer- Tues. & Fri. Girls' cross-country- Mon.-Fri. Boys' cross-country- Mon.-Fri. Girls' cheerleading- Mon.-Fri. Boys' football-Tues. & Thurs. Girls' gymnastics- Mon., Wed., & Fri. Chorus Club- Mon.-Fri. Film Club- Mon.-Wed. 


	2. The unexpected Bet

The Unexpected Bet Chapter 2  
  
*Ring Ring Ring* *Ring Ring Ring* *Ring Ring Ring*  
  
"Hello?" 18 year old Sakura asked when she finally picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! It's Tomoyo. Hurry up and get ready for school." said Tomoyo.  
  
"All right, Tomoyo. Thanks for waking me up!"  
  
"You're welcome. Now you better get ready. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sakura got up from her warm bed and put on a white tank top with pink neon words on it saying Devil's Girl and a pink miniskirt. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. When she finished she grabbed her pink Jean jacket and her pink Jansport backpack. She went to her kitchen to make a sandwich, got a fruit, took out a bottle of water, and put them all in a paper bag. Sakura said good-bye to a picture of her mother and put on her red and white roller blades. She took off to school on a Monday morning forgetting to eat breakfast. When she arrived her stomach was growling, but she ignored it and walked to her friends. (She took off her rollerblades all ready)  
  
"Hi guys! What's up?" Sakura greeted her friends.  
  
"Hi Sakura! We were just talking about the prom that's in 4 to 5 months." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah! I can't figure out what to wear." Chiharu, one of Sakura's friends said.  
  
"I'm wondering who I should go with. Maybe I can ask Mr. Torada's son, Alex." Rika said, also one of Sakura's friends.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm still looking for a guy who would be interested in fantasy." Another one of Sakura's friends, Naoko, said.  
  
"Did you know that the prom was started by the French? They just use the prom as an excuse to get the last chance to try to go out with the person you like." Zachary stated, Chiharu's boyfriend. (AN: I'm going to use the English name because I forgot what his actual name is)  
  
"Can it, Zachary! It's a wonder how you could make up so many lies so fast." Chiharu said.  
  
"That's a secret!" Zachary said with a smile on his face.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Come on, guys! The bell just rang. Let's get to class." Sakura said.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! Want me to walk you to your class?" Chris Xu asked, Sakura's stalker.  
  
"No. That's okay. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Okay. I'll walk with you there. Come on let's go."  
  
"Are you deaf or something? I thought I said no."  
  
"All right. All right. Well bye Sakura I'll see you during second period."  
  
"Unfortunately." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. They all walked to their first period class.  
  
When they arrived at their math class they saw a big crowd of girls around this one desk.  
  
"I wonder what's that all about." Sakura said.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see." Tomoyo said.  
  
"No. That's okay. I need to study for our math test."  
  
"All right, Sakura. Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"No thank you. This chapter is pretty easy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura took her textbook out and started studying. When their teacher arrived everyone sat in their seats. Sakura then realized it was 18 year old Syaoran all those girls crowded around. 'Well duh. Of course its him those girls were crowding. I don't get why those girls like him. He's an arrogant bastard.' Sakura said to herself.  
  
"All right class. Put all your things away but your pencil and eraser. I'm going to pass out your test." Said Mr. Torada.  
  
They all did what he said and took the test. After everyone was done, the bell rang for them to go to their next class.  
  
"Thank God. That was pretty easy." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo said.  
  
When they got to PE they went to their lockers and changed into their PE clothes, which is a big orange t - shirt that says Tokyo High and went halfway down Sakura's thigh (but she used a rubber band to tie it at the back so it goes to a little below her waist. They also wear white shorts that goes a little above her knees, but she folds the top part to make it go in the middle of her thigh. She got out of her locker early after putting lotion on and walked over to where Tomoyo was, which was right next to where Syaoran is.  
  
"Hey, look at Sakura. Damn she's hot. I would love to get a piece of her." Damean, a boy who's a friend of Syaoran's, whispered to him.  
  
"I don't know why everyone likes her or any girl for that matter." Syaoran said.  
  
"But look at her she's hot."  
  
"Girls are dumb and stupid. I mean I can get with all the senior girls in this school before the school year ends." Syaoran said a little too loud. Sakura heard what Syaoran said and quickly got really angry.  
  
"What the hell do you mean girls are dumb? And I bet you that you can not go out with all the senior girls in the school! You're fucking messed up!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran but not loud enough so that the teachers can hear. (AN: Sorry for the entire cuss words but hey she's pissed) Syaoran couldn't believe what Sakura just said to him. Nobody has ever said anything like that to him before.  
  
"What did you say to me?"  
  
"You heard me or are you deaf? I believe that the boys are much more stupid than the girls are. Especially the one I'm talking to right now!"  
  
"Oh, so you're calling me stupid now!"  
  
"Isn't that pretty obvious?"  
  
"So you think you can go out with all the senior guys at this school?"  
  
"Yeah I can, not that I really want to, but yes I can!"  
  
"Okay then. We'll make a bet. If you go out with all the senior guys before I go out with all the senior girls then in 5 months on the night of our prom you can tell me to do whatever you want me to do. But if I go out with all the senior girls before you go out with all the senior guys then I get to tell you to do whatever I want you to do on our prom. Is that a deal?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay, but there's going to be some rules we have to follow. First, when we go out with the person we have to go out with them for at least three days. Second, we can not go out with each other and you can not go out with Tomoyo (Sakura knew Tomoyo had a huge crush on Eriol) and I will not go out with Eriol. Third, for whoever do wins the bet we can not make each other do something nasty and you know what I mean by nasty. Is that all right with you?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Watch Kinomoto, I'll win that bet."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that Syaoran." 


	3. Sakura's Bad Day

Ch 3 Sakura's Bad Day  
  
"Everybody follow me. We're going to have a basketball competition. You get to pick what kind of teams you want. Do you want boys against girls, one - on - one, five people against five, or girls against girls and boys against boys?" Mrs. Katanzi asked. Everyone cheered for boys against girls. "Okay! It's settled then." Mrs. Katanzi said.  
  
"Just watch Kinomoto. We're going to beat you at least fifty to zero." Syaoran sniggered.  
  
"That's what you think." Sakura said.  
  
"No. I know."  
  
"Hurry up. Who's going to jump the ball?" Mrs. Katanzi asked.  
  
"How about Sakura and Syaoran?" yelled this one boy in their class.  
  
"Is everybody alright with that?"  
  
"Yeah!" everyone cried.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got to the middle of the court. "Ready? Go!" Mrs. Katanzi said and threw the basketball high up in the air. Sakura and Syaoran quickly jumped for the ball. But since Syaoran was a foot taller than Sakura, he had an advantage. He quickly hit the ball to one of his teammates, John, and the game begun. Meilin and Tomoyo were just yelling at each other arguing about who's going to win. While John was dribbling the ball he stopped and looked around for a person to pass it to, but before he could pass the ball to anyone the ball was out of his hands. At first he thought he dropped the ball but then he realized that Sakura had taken the ball and all ready dribbled it more than half way down the court to where her basket is. She dodged all the people that were in her way and finally arrived in front of her basket. Unfortunately, Syaoran was in front of her and ready to block her way of making a basket. She looked around to see if there were anybody she could pass it to, but all of her teammates were blocked by other boys. She took a chance and tried to make a basket. It was so close to the basket but Syaoran quickly jumped and caught the ball before it could go in the basket. He dribbled the ball quickly to his side of the court and in one second he's already at the middle of the court. Sakura got really mad and ran to where Syaoran was to prevent him from making a shot. Syaoran saw Sakura running right next to him. He stopped running and kept on dribbling the ball. Sakura was right in front of him thinking of a way to get him back. 'Is he mocking me?' Sakura asked to herself in her mind. Suddenly Sakura heard Syaoran mutter something to her. "Moron." Syaoran said. Sakura had enough of Syaoran. She quickly grabbed the ball away from Syaoran, dribbled it to the middle of the court, and shot it from where she was. The ball went flying towards her basket. The ball was circling around the rim of the basket until it finally fell in the basket. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Sakura! You made a three - pointer!" Tomoyo said. Then the bell rang for them to go inside. Meilin took out ten dollars from her pocket and handed it to Tomoyo. Sakura walked past Syaoran with a big smirk on her face. Syaoran was still astonished on how she was able to make a basket that far.  
  
During break Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards the cherry tree (where they usually sit).  
  
"That was a great game, Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm still amazed that I actually got the ball into the basket in suck a far distance." Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura, why are you making that bet with Syaoran? I have never seen you this mad before. Usually you just yell at them and then make up." Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"It's because he thinks that boys are better than girls. I hate people who think that. They're just sexist. Can you get me a list of all the senior guys in the school?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. No problem." Tomoyo left to get the list.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! I heard that you made a bet with Syaoran today. Is that true?" Chiharu asked with Takashi (he's Zachary. I know what his Japanese name is now. Thank you Kan-chan.) holding her waist.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so cool! I wish I could've been there to see it."  
  
Tomoyo came back with a list of senior boys. She gave it to Sakura and she thanked her. Then the bell rang and they walked to their next class. Sakura walked to her English class alone hoping that the day would get better. Apparently, Syaoran has her first four classes with her and in each class they have together he sits right behind her. Unfortunately for Sakura, Chris Xu is also in her English class.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! Why is my lovely lady all alone?" Chris asked.  
  
"Chris, first of all I'm not your lovely lady. Second of all, it's none of your business why I'm alone. And third of all, you better stop bothering me cause you know I can whoop your ass!" Sakura said. Sakura usually doesn't act this way but she had a bad day and he was really annoying her.  
  
"All right. All right. I'll leave you alone. You don't have to be so mean." Chris said with a frown on his face remembering the last time she hurt him. He stepped a little farther away from Sakura and was quiet for the rest of the time they were walking to class.  
  
When they got to their English class, she saw a crowd around one area in her class. They went over to see what it was about. She saw Syaoran and Kimberly, a mortal enemy of Sakura, in the middle of the crowd.  
  
"Kimberly, would you like to go out with me?" Syaoran asked. Kimberly was so happy and excited. She started jumping up and down and squealing in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran!" Kimberly finally said.  
  
'Oh yeah. I forgot about the bet!' Sakura said to herself.  
  
Sakura looked at her list of guys and saw them in alphabetical order with their phone numbers next to their names. She looked at the first person on her list, Adrian Vasco. She didn't know that person so she looked at the next person, Alex Carmen. She didn't know him either.  
  
'I need to use my yearbook when I get home.'  
  
Sakura quitted on her list and just looked around her class. She saw Chris Xu still next to her. Sakura shrugged and just turned toward him.  
  
"Chris, would you like to go out with me?" Sakura asked casually.  
  
Chris was amazed. He knew Sakura hated him and yet she's asking him out.  
  
'Maybe she really does like me. I can't believe my lifelong wish is finally fulfilled.' Chris said to himself.  
  
"Well?" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Chris said.  
  
"All right." Sakura said and sat in her desk.  
  
Sakura looked at the window and started daydreaming while her teacher, Mr. Hokai, was reading a story from their text book.  
  
"Sakura, would you like to read the next page?" Mr. Hokai asked.  
  
Sakura was busy daydreaming and couldn't hear her teacher.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Sakura?!"  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Sakura was surprised and fell on the ground. Everyone was laughing but Sakura, Syaoran, and Chris.  
  
"Is there anything interesting outside that you want to tell us about?" Mr. Hokai asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Chris all of a sudden stood up.  
  
"Sorry, Sensei, about what my girlfriend did. She won't do it again." Chris said.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. Syaoran was just smirking. Sakura covered her forehead and shook her head in annoyance and embarrassment.  
  
"Chris sit back down. Sakura since you were looking outside the window while I was reading, I want you to come in at lunch to read the story."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
Sakura had her head down the rest of her period.  
  
'Could this day get any worse?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
The bell rang and she went to her Drama class, one of the classes that she likes. While she was heading out the door Chris took her hand by the wrist.  
  
"Good-bye, Sakura." Chris said and tried to kiss her, but before he could she kicked him in the crotch with her knee. Chris let go of her wrist and was siting on the floor hiding his crotch with his hands in pain.  
  
"Don't you ever try to kiss me. Even though we're going out it does not give you the right to kiss me or even touch me." Sakura stated.  
  
She left for her Drama class.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura said when she got to her class.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Did you ask anybody out yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Chris Xu."  
  
"Him?! Why did you ask him out?"  
  
"Because he's like probably the only one on the stupid list that I know!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just had a very bad day."  
  
"Oh, well lets just hope your day gets better."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Class, we're going to give a play on March 1. We're going to be playing Romeo and Juliet. I already get the script and who's going to be who. Now listen for your name." Mr. Satnix said.  
  
"Cool. This is going to be exciting!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed. Tomoyo thought of a great idea and raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo?" Mr. Satnix asked.  
  
"May I be the costume designer and the director? It'll save money on an actual designer and director and I'm pretty good at it." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed knowing how good of a designer and director Tomoyo is.  
  
"Oh alright. Then I guess Meilin could get your part. Meilin you'll be the evil witch that gives Romeo the poisonous potion." Mr. Satnix said.  
  
"What?!" Meilin screamed. "I'm not going to be the evil witch! Witched are ugly!"  
  
"I think it's perfect for her." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. They both giggled at what Tomoyo said.  
  
"Whether you'll be the evil witch or you'll get an F in this play. This play is counted as half of your grade."  
  
" Hmph. Fine then, I'll be the evil witch." Meilin pouted.  
  
"Okay. Sakura, you'll be Juliet. Syaoran you'll be Romeo."  
  
"What?" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. They looked at each other and then quickly turned away.  
  
"Do you two have a problem with that?" Mr. Satnix asked irritated.  
  
"No." Sakura and Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay, Eriol you'll be Juliet's father. Kimberly (the same person as Syaoran's girlfriend) you'll be Juliet's mother." Mr. Satnix continued on calling on calling out the rolls of the people.  
  
"It's not gonna be that bad, Syaoran." Eriol said.  
  
"Yes, it is. There better not be kissing scene or I'll throw up." Syaoran said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm the witch. I should be Juliet." Meilin complained.  
  
"Class, in the play we're going to have Sakura singing. There's going to be a kissing scene, too." Mr. Satnix said.  
  
"What?" Sakura and Syaoran said again.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Can I write the song myself?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, all right. But no curse words and the song would be about how you're not able to marry Romeo because of how both of your families are mortal enemies."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I guess your day just got worse, Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Mr. Satnix handed the script and then the bell rang .  
  
"I want everyone to remember their lines in two weeks." Mr. Satnix said before they left for lunch.  
  
When she got out the door she saw Chris in an angry mood waiting outside for her. Chris was about to say something to her but Sakura interrupted him.  
  
"Chris don't even say a word. I don't have the mood for you. Now you'll excuse me I have to go to my English class." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura quickly ran to her English class. During lunch and the rest of her classes were the same. 


	4. Important Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
From now on I'm not going to be writing this fanfic anymore, but you can continue my story for me if you want to. All you have to do is write the next chapter and email it to me at gogetmevodka@hotmail.com. I'll pick the one I like the best and try to update it every Friday. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, though. Plus this could really help you with your writing skills. But please don't yell at me if I didn't pick your chapter.  
  
-imapunyasian 


End file.
